1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor for use with a gasoline engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional carburetor is provided with a throttle valve located downstream of a Venturi portion, said throttle valve being adapted to control the amount of intake air of an engine. Such a conventional structure of the carburetor has the drawbacks that when the engine is operated in a low speed low load condition, the speed of the air flow through the Venturi portion is so low that atomization of fuel supplied to the Venturi portion is poor resulting in a non-uniform distribution of fuel to individual cylinders. Also, the transient response characteristic of the fuel supply in acceleration is poor.